Burn
by Darkrinoa18
Summary: A songfic about Bulma and Vegeta.Vegeta is totally in war with his feelings.The song is called Burn.


AN: I know it's been too long since I updated my other fanfic closer. If you haven't read it yet please do!!!:P But when I heard this song I just wanted to write a fanfic on it. The song is called burn by vanvelzen. Well…it's not really his I heard but it's really good! You should all have this song. Hope you like my songfic. Let me know what you think! kisses

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or any of the characters. Please don't sue me they belong to Akira Toriyama.

Burn.

There it was. The reason why he changed into the person he was now. Others would probably describe that as a proud strong man. Vegeta described as a big softy. His frown became even deeper while standing in the doorway seeing his blasted woman and his little brat sleeping in her arms.

" You know…if you keep frowning like that it'll get stuck on your face." Bulma gave him the sweetest smile but Vegeta didn't think it was funny. Yet her smile gave him a weird feeling in his stomach. He knew it was love he felt. But he just pretended it wasn't there. He wanted to get mad at her for what she had done to him. No warrior had gotten under his skin the way this woman had. He felt like he had lost a battle. But no matter how much he felt like he failed, there were moments like this…..that made him stay. He watched Bulma put little Trunks in his crib.

_You  
Struck a match inside  
This frozen heart of mine  
You set my world on fire  
stranded dazed and confused  
Stumbling drunk on you  
Consumed by my own desire  
Tell me how tell me how_

" What's on your mind?" Bulma asked when she saw the serious look in his eyes.

" Nothing important."

" Yeah right." She walked over to him and placed a small kiss on his cheek which made Vegeta feel uncomfortable and happy at the same time. " I'll fix us something to eat." Then she walked passed him to the kitchen. He followed her never losing her out of his sight.

_You burn right through me you undo me yeah  
What a way to go  
Oh you twist and turn me ignite and stir me yeah  
You know I've got to learn how you burn how you burn_

But how did she do it. What was so damn special about her to be able to break one of the toughest, strongest and proud warriors in the universe? He wasn't sure. But what he loved about her so much was the fire he sometimes saw in her eyes. Those eyes that burned right through him. While thinking that, he realised Bulma was actually really looking at him.

"Why do you always do that?" He asked her. Bulma gave him a seductive look and slowly walked towards him. She trailed her finger across his armour and looked into those emotionless eyes. "What do you mean?"

Vegeta pulled her hand away kinda rough and said: "See that's exactly what I mean!" He turned around not wanting to see the hurt look on her face.

"Geesh!! What the hell is wrong with you! I'm just trying to be nice!" Bulma knew Vegeta often was angry with her but he seemed different the last couple of days. Not just angry but…sad almost. Normally her temper would have gotten the best of her but she decided to stay calm. "C'mon Vegeta…why can't you just tell me what the problem is?" She gently put a hand on his shoulder but Vegeta wouldn't let her. Without saying a word he walked out of the kitchen leaving a frustrated Bulma behind.

Later that evening Bulma found Vegeta standing on the balcony of their room. Well..not that he slept here very often. Bulma most of the time spent the night alone. " I'm sorry if I've done something wrong Vegeta. But if you don't tell me what it is then I can't do anything about it either."

"Woman..it's too late to do something about it now anyways."

"Of course not! Just tell me what the hell it is that I'm doing wrong!" Bulma was starting to lose her patience.

"FINE WOMAN!!..." He turned his back on her and looked at the stars. When he calmed down he spoke. " You turned me into the person I am now."

"Well what's wrong with that?"

"I don't like the person I am now Bulma! You made me a weakling. Like everybody else on this stupid planet!! And I simply refuse to be like that!"

Bulma was stunned. "What are you saying? You prefer to be like you were all those years ago! When you slaughtered all those innocent people and conquered planets!!"

"Yes!! That's how a saiyan is supposed to be. No emotions, no love, nothing of those things!!"

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. How could he say this? After she finally thought she could have a future with him and Trunks..he did this. She honestly didn't know what to say. She wanted to ask him to please stay but Vegeta wasn't the only stubborn and proud one of the two. "Well..FINE!!!! YOU ASSHOLE!! I'm not stopping you!! I don't wanna live with a man who doesn't give a shit about his family. Go!!"

She felt her eyes watering up and she ran inside the bedroom. Vegeta wasn't sure what to do but he decided to follow her inside. He saw her standing in a corner facing the walls.

"Woman I all ready told you….it's too late." He waited for a response but there came none. "I can't go back to the person I was. Because of you. You changed me forever. I can't do a fucking thing without thinking about you! I can never kill again because I know..you don't want me to. You will haunt me forever!!"

"Well dammit Vegeta! If you think I am such a pain in the ass why the hell do you stay!!"

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!"

It remained quiet for several minutes. When Vegeta turned around he saw Bulma had a confused look on her face. He felt slightly embarrassed at what he had just said to her. He had sworn to himself never to say those words. But he just did. And he didn't just say it,…he screamed it! Disgusted with himself he flew away to escape the awkward moment.

He returned to C.C in the middle of the night. After tonight all he wanted was to hold her, feel her. Letting her know how much he loved her. Better than telling her. He rolled his eyes at the memory of doing that. He shook it off quickly and made his way to the bedroom. He found her lying on the bed with a black nightdress on. Muscles twitched now and then at the thought of ripping that little nightdress off. She was on top of the blankets and as he got closer Vegeta saw she had goose bumps. He sat next to the bed and let his finger slide along her arm. She looked so beautiful and innocent.

_Lost in a stadium full of frowns  
Till your smile turned it all around  
Now the mention of your name  
Fans the flame  
A flame that_

After looking at her for some time she started to stir and she slowly opened her eyes. She was looking for the right words to say but when she opened her mouth Vegeta put his finger on her lips soon to be replaced with his mouth. It wasn't long before Vegeta was on top of Bulma letting his hands trail her body. He loved the touch of her skin. When he noticed she was still cold he slightly raised his powerlevel to warm her up a bit. Bulma moaned against his lips letting him know she liked the warmth against her cold skin. Soon all clothes were off and their hands were exploring each other's bodies.

_Burns right through me you undo me yeah  
What a way to go  
Oh you twist and turn me ignite and stir me yeah  
You know I've got to learn how you burn how you burn_

When Vegeta was really getting in the mood Bulma started giggling against his lips. "What's so funny?" he asked her slightly annoyed. He stopped what he was doing and just looked at her only inches away from her face.

"Well…I was hoping you were gonna say it but..scream it!!" she started giggling again. Vegeta gave her an angry look but couldn't help but slightly smile himself. "Ohw shut up woman." He said before kissing her passionate letting his tongue taste all of her. They made love all through the night.

_Oh I wanted just to know you  
Even just to come close  
But every time we touch  
That fire goes up in smoke_

When she opened her eyes the next morning she saw Vegeta was still lying next to her. He had never done that before. She smiled and snuggled closer to him. She put her arms around him and laid her head down on his bare chest. She heard his heart beat a rhythm while his chest was slowly moving up and down. She closed her eyes again not wanting to get out of bed just yet. Just when she was about to drift off again she heard Trunks was awake. "That little brat of yours is awake." Vegeta said in a teasing tone.

"He's also your little brat you know."

"He came out of you woman." Bulma lifted her head and looked at him. "He came out of you first!" Vegeta rolled his eyes knowing he lost this one. Bulma sat up straight and let out a sigh. She stretched some muscles and felt a little sore from the activities from last night.

"Sorry if I wasuuuh…you know..a little." He didn't get to finish because Bulma gave him a soft kiss. "You weren't..it was great." She whispered. Then she stood up and went to the bathroom to splash some water in her face. When she got back out she looked at him. The man that caused her so much pain but also so much pleasure. "Guess I'll get the little prince out of bed. Breakfast will be done in 15 minutes." She gave him a wink and then walked out of the room. He heard Bulma talking to their son in a high pinched voice. She always talked to him like that. He smiled to himself. Maybe this new him…this new life…wasn't all that bad.

_Cause you burn cause you burn  
What a way to go  
Oh you twist and turn me ignite and stir me yeah  
You know I've got to learn  
How you burn right through me you undo me yeah  
What a way to go  
Oh you twist and turn me ignite and stir me yeah  
You know I've got to learn how you burn how you burn  
How you burn_

The end.

AN: So what do you think??? I really really hoped you enjoyed reading it. Maybe you feel like Vegeta is a little to soft at the end but I wanted it to be a real happy ending:P It's a whole lot different than my other fic closer but I'm pretty proud of it myself. Well…let me know guys. Thanx…kisses


End file.
